An Angel's Kiss Modern Day
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: [Smut Warning]! This modern day version of Yuri and Aizen's relationships, tells a different story about a girl in debt because her thieving and arrogant father. Aizen wants his revenge for her father's past mistakes and eventually takes it out on Yuri. Can she survive the torment and harassment from this twisted man or will she break. Sosuke Aizen x Oc. Based on No Money manga.
1. Chapter 1

The Hospital was quiet today, no shouting or crying children. In a small room, a beautiful girl slept surprisingly peacefully. Several nurses and doctors came to check on her almost every few minutes.

"This is Yuri Saionji?," A nurse whispered to another.

"Yes, she's the one who's story's been on the news recently," The nursed sadly sighed. "Poor girl, I wonder how she's going to react when she wakes up," They left the room and closed the door behind them.

Yuri opened her green eyes slowly, she had long blonde hair that hung over the edge of the bed, she stared at the ceiling for a bit before lifting her hand up. Her skin had lost some color. _'How long have I been in here? Four, five days?,' _She sat up and looked out the window next to her bed, people walked around the hospitals' court yard, children played and the elderly watched them with smiles on their faces. She looked up at the clear blue sky. **'Mother…'**

Later that afternoon, a nurse walked into Yuri's room holding a tray. She smiled softly as she gently pulled back the blanket. Startled she dropped her tray. "Someone!," She turned and ran out of the room. Under the blanket was a mop, propped up by pillows.

Yuri wore a long jacket she found in the lost in found of the hospital and slippers. She had hurried to her house. She panted when she got to the gate. Surprisingly she found that the lights on and the door wide open. She walked in and took her shoes off. Quietly she peeked into her living room, Two men stood in suits watching other men pack and move things. One man had a white suit with a blue shirt and white hair and the other man, was dark skinned and a black suit with a brown shirt and held a katana to his waist. Yuri bit her lip. Who were these men and why were they packing everything in her house and taking it. Chika stepped back and she felt a pair of hands roughly grabbed her forearms. She gasped and turned to find man with blue hair and teal eyes. He smirked and began to push her to the living room. "Look like our luck got easier, she escaped out of the hospital a while ago," The other two men turn to her. "Oh, Grimmjow…," The white haired man noticed Yuri and walked closer to her. He lifted her chin and smiled. "Oh Miss Saionji, welcome home," He chuckled.

"Wh-who are you?," Yuri asked meekly. "Call us repomen," He joked. "Why are you taking my family's things!?,"

"Hm…Gin," The man with the sword called him name and they turned to a box in-between books on a bookshelf. "No don't, that's my mother jewelry!," She pleaded, The man with the blue hair held her tighter against his body. "Jewelry? I was surprised at how big Saionji's house was with the money he owes Aizen," Grimmjow stated. 'Money?'

"It's fine, with all the stuff he has we'll sell it, but it won't even put a dent in what he owes,"

"Excuse me? But just what are you talking about?," She shouted at the silver haired man. "Oh, you must not know about the debt your sweet old ma left your family," He opened the jewelry box and pulled out a ruby necklace. "Don't! Please that's my mothers, it's all I have left of her!," She pleaded, trying to fight back her tears. Surprisingly, Gin heard her plea and put it back gently. "Well, I'll take her back to Aizen, he'll know what to do with her," Gin walked over to her and grabbed her forearm roughly, Grimmjow let her go as Gin walked past him. He practically dragged her our of the house. "Let me go! Please, where are you taking me!?,"

He didn't answer but he just took her to a black car where he stood behind her. Yuri gasped in surprise at the sudden darkness. He was blindfolding her, Her hands were forced behind her and pulled together in a tightly. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed, well at least by me," H chuckled and pushed her into the car and slammed the door when he got in.

Ulquiorra stood next to Aizen, who sat comfortably in a large chair. He was having a meal with another man across a large table from him. An older man, quite chubby and a tall, slender woman stood next to him. She had short green hair and green eyes. Aizen held up his glass of red wine and closed his eyes. "…Aizen, I have a favor to ask,"

"Hm, I figured you might, a man like you doesn't fly all the way out here just say hello," The man chuckled, "Yes, I knew you would figure it out, as you know my company has earn quite a lot of money over the yes, our cigarettes and imported goods have been selling like crazy, but I don't have the power you do, to get it on the _inside_ and get the police from inspecting our _goods_," He looked up at the man with a stern look. "I see, that does sound troubling doesn't it?,"

"Yes indeed so what do you say? It's very big and I couldn't ask anyone else to do it,"

"Mr. Hayakawa," The man perked up a bit. "You deal sounds a bit interesting, and tempting, but I refuse," Shocked the man stood from his chair and slammed his hands down on the table. Aizen met his glared with a cold one of his own. "Problem?," The man growled and stormed out of the room call the woman to follow him. The dining hall was empty. Aizen looked down at his wine, her twirled the glass with a smile on his face and drank it.

Gin dragged the blindfolded girl all the way into a large mansion. Yuri fell on her face when Gin pushed her into a large room. There was a large couch and a kitchen, it looked similar to an apartment. "Ow! Careful!," She groaned and stood up. "What's your name again," He asked walking past her. "….Yuri," She mumbled. "Chinua?,"

"It's Yuri,"

"That's an odd name," She didn't respond she just stared at the floor. "So let's change your name," She looked up at him. "Change it? Why?,"

"Your name was all over the news, we don't need people asking about your past right?," He stood in front of her and lifted up her chin.

"We'll call you Kimi," He said. "But I don't need my name changed," Gin smiled at her. "Well since your working for Aizen now, you have too change a little about your self so people won't snoop,"

"I never agree to work for this Aizen you spoke of," Gin sighed. "Your making this really complicated Kimi,"

"My name is-,"

"Your father took a rather large loan out from Aizen, and since your mother died the debt as moved on to the family member, which is you," He turned to closet behind him.

"My father took out a large loan? Whatever for?,"

"To start his own company,"

"But father's company went under and he paid back all the money from working at the Shion Club,"

Gin turned to her and held up a blue dress and headdress. "You only know the half of your family's story Kimi," He said patting her head. He held out the dress and she took it. "Put this on, this is your maids uniform, if you prefer not to work for Aizen, there's a lot of other jobs you can do to pay off your debt, for a beautiful girl like you it should be easy," He teased and pulled her hair behind her ears.

Yuri didn't reply. She stood stunned and he walked towards the door. "I'll come back to get you in a few minutes,"

He left her alone in the large room. Yuri felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Her life was falling apart day by day.

Gin walked towards a large door. He stopped when it opened. Aizen walked out of the room. "How did your meeting go, Aizen," He just smirked. "Fine, I'm going to go retire,"

"Well actually," Aizen turned to him. "I got you a new maid,"

"Gin, We have plenty of maids," Aizen said. "Well this one is special, just for you,"

"…Have you been spying on me again Gin?,"

"Call it a sense, don't worry you'll enjoy her," Aizen just kept a smile on his face and walked away.

Yuri tied the bottom of her hair with a ribbon. She had on a white choker and white headdress. Her uniform was long and blue with an apron. Her breast were a little too big for the dress. Gin walked into the room. Yuri turned to him and she could have sworn his small smiled widen. "You look beautiful Kimi,"

She just looked at the floor. "Don't make such a sad face, come with me I'll show you around the house,"

The woman moaned under Aizen. He looked down at the woman as she clenched the bed sheets. Her face was full of pleasure, while his was dull and emotionless. He was bored with this one. Just like all the rest he was getting bored again.

Gin had walked Yuri through almost all of the mansion but she still felt like she would get lost. "Kimi, are you playing attention?," Yuri sighed and nodded. "But this house is very big, how do you expect me to clean everything?,"

"Don't worry, you'll only clean for Aizen, anything he messes up you'll clean, you'll have to attend to him day and night,"

Yuri huffed. _'Just who was this Aizen?,_'

"How will this pay off my debt?,"

"Ah, bring that up to Aizen, he'll think of something," Gin smirked ad they kept walking. He showed her the kitchen where other maids both male and female were cleaning and cooking.

"You can cook and make tea here for Aizen, I'll show you where is bedroom is and the dining room. Then you'll meet him when you bring him his tea tonight,"

They entered the kitchen. "When you introduce your self, you'll introduce your name as Kimi,"

"Yes, I know,"

"Good girl, you'll learn fast and everything will work out perfectly for you,"

She highly doubted that.

Yuri pushed a small decorated white and gold cart to another door. _'Gin said this is where Aizen's room is but…'_

She was nervous, she didn't know this man, or what he was capable of other than making people work for him or take their things if they owned a debt. She knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. The room was dimly lit and very big. She heard rushing water and she turned to another door.

Gin's word repeated in her head. _'When you address Aizen, just like all the other maids it'll be formal, Aizen-sama,' _

She gently knocked on the bathroom door. _'Um…Aizen-sama your tea is here,'_ The rushing water stopped. She guessed that meant he was coming out. She turned back to the cart and poured the tea into a cup. A few minutes passed and the door opened. She felt herself freeze. He entered the room and closed the bathroom door behind him. "Ah, so you must be the new help," His voice was a bit soft but very masculine. Yuri turned to the voice. There she saw a tall man with brown eyes and brown hair swept back with a strand cross his face, He wore a white rode and a towel on his arm. She forced a tiny smile and bowed. "Ni-nice to meet you," She said meekly.

He walked towards a large chair and sat down. Yuri walked over and put the tea cup and plate on a small table next to him.

"My, you are beautiful," He said. She blushed a bit and bowed again. "Thank you very much,"

He watched as she walked over to the bed. "Is it okay if I take your sheets now?,"

"Yes of course," She began to pull the sheets off the bed and put them in a basket under the cart. "What's your name?,"

"Oh, my name is Ch-No, Kimi," She stammered. "Kimi? Well it'll be nice to have a capable woman working for me at least," Yuri just watched as he drank his teach and relaxed against his chair. Snapping back she finished removing the sheets. She walked over to the closet in the corner and opened it. _'At least everything is where Gin said it'd be and didn't play a nasty trick on me,'_ She reach up to grabbed the white sheets from the shelf, but she wasn't all that tall. Aizen noticed her struggle and stood up, He reached over her and grabbed the sheets. "I see, I'll have to do some rearranging to my room," She felt his body lean over hers, he really was a tall man compared to her. "I'm sorry!," She said turning to him. She moved forward only to trip over a cord from the vacuum. Yuri fell against his chest as they fell back onto the floor.

"Ow, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry," He just smiled up at her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?,"

"I'm fine, are you hurt Kimi," She shook her head and sighed hanging her head down. "I'm already screwing up again,"

"It was an accident right?,"

"Of course! I'd never-,"

"Then it's fine," He said. "…How long do you plan to sit on me in this indecent manner, Kimi," She was straddling him and his robe was open, exposing his entire chest and abdomen. Her face flushed and she removed her self from him, her entire face was red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," He stood up and closed his robe. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Yuri quickly went back to her work so she could hurry out of the room before anything else happened.

"So how was your first day with her?," Gin asked. "Where did you find her Gin?,"

"Funny story, she's the daughter of that man who took all that money from you," Aizen blinked and looked up at Gin. "Yuri?,"

"Grew up nice didn't she? She must have forgotten to bring that up to you," Aizen leaned against his hand that rested on the arm of his chair. "I see…This should be entertaining, She pay back every inch of that debt whether she likes it or not," He stated. "Still holding a grudge Aizen?," He just closed his eyes and smiled.

Yuri laid on the bed in her new room, she had changed into a single white t-shirt she found in the drawers. She was mentally and physically exhausted, _'In all that excitement I never talked to Aizen about my fathers debt,' _Her eyelids began to feel heavy, she turned over and looked at the ceiling. _'So much had happened, all in one day' _Yuri finally closed her eyes and relaxed in her soft bed.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **

**Drowsy, Yuri opened her eyes to a telephone next to her bed. She yawned and picked it up. **

"**Hello?," She said with a dull voice. **

"…**.Kimi?."**

"**Ah, Aizen-sama! Good Morning," She perked up and stood from her bed.**

"**Good Morning, I needed breakfast in my room and so I could have a talk with you," **

"**Yes, I'll be there as soon as I get dressed," She said and he hung up. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about?,"**

**The door opened and Aizen looked up from book in his chair to see Kimi pushing in a cart. "I brought your breakfast Aizen-sama," He didn't reply. Yuri looked up at him and immediately looked back down at the cart. Aizen was looking at her with an expression that made her worry, He was smiling but his eyes said something else. "I-Is this all Aizen-sama?," **

"…**No not yet," He licked his lips and stood from his chair. He put his book on the chair. He wore a white shirt and dark pants. He walked over to the cart and slowly picked up the empty cup and walked over to a cabinet. He pulled out some sort of drink and poured it in his empty cup. Somehow, today Aizen seemed different today. **

**Yuri just watched as he gave took it and put it on the end table next to his bed. "Gin came to see me last night," He said. Yuri pressed her lips together. "He told me something interesting," He walked past Yuri and towards the door of his bedroom. **

"**He did?,"**

"**Yes, quite,"**

**Yuri waited for him to finish talking, she slowly turned to him as he leaned against his bedroom door. "You're the child on someone who stole money from me, Yuri," He stated and locked the door. **


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel the room getting tense. "I was…actually supposed to tell you but after all the excitement yesterday, I had forgotten," Yuri stammered.

"But, how much did father take from you?," She asked. "…Your father owes me two billion yen," Yuri bit her lip, hard. "Well now, since you knew nothing about it, I'll make you a deal, my dear Yuri," His word left his mouth like venom. They weren't sweet and gentle anymore "A deal?," She watched him walk over to his end table and grabbed the glass with the liquid he poured earlier. "If you can entertain me, then I'll find you a job that will pay you very well,"

"Entertain you?," He walked over to her. He hovered over the small girl. He took a small sip from the cup. Yuri gasped when he yanked her head up her hair and his placed a kiss on her pink lips. She felt the liquid wash down her throat. Aizen pulled away and she coughed and held her throat, it burned an awful lot and she looked up at him. "Now, let's begin,"

Gin stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall. "What is it?," Tousen asked. Gin just shook his head. "I think we should go shopping, I have a pretty good feeling about something,"

"So you want to go shopping? For what?,"

"For our new maid, I feel like she's going to be staying for quite a long time," Tousen raised an eye brow and shrugged as he followed Gin.

Yuri felt her heartbeat suddenly pick up. She could hardly breathe, suddenly falling to her knees and panting harshly. Yuri looked up at Aizen who was only smiling down at her. She turned away from him and crawled towards the bed, she gripped the bed sheets and tried to catch her breathe. Yuri yelped when her body became incredibly hot as if sun had just appeared in the room and began shining down on her alone.

"What….Did you do?…I…Can't…Hah…," Aizen walked over to the crouching girl. "Don't worry it won't harm you, I asked someone make this for me, it's a fine drug," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his huge bed. Aizen leaned down and put his lips to her ear. "Relax and let it take over," He whispered. She didn't have the energy to push him away, her strength suddenly vanished. "Please…Help me…,"

"Now, now, you'll be fine, just relax," She frowned at him. She would relax is only she could. Yuri felt the air coming back into her lungs.

Her eyes widened when she quickly realized she couldn't move. She looked at Aizen in the corner of her eye. "I see it's working fine,"

"Wha…What? What did you do to me?," Surprised Aizen smiled a bit. "Oh? Still fighting it?," He was getting amused now. "Ple…ease, let me go," Aizen shifted on the bed. He suddenly straddled her waist and she gasped. "Do you want to know why you can't move, Yuri?," She watched his hands lift up a strand of her hair and kissed it. "Shall I teach you?," He put his index finger on her collar bone, he slowly brought it down her cleavage to the top of her dress. "Stop it!," She shouted. The top half of her body was once again movable, she turned on her side, Aizen still above her. "Didn't you want to be free?,"

"Your trying to!-,"

"I'll buy you,"

"Buy me?,"

"Five hundred thousand yen every time I take you," She looked into his eyes. This man was different from the one she meet yesterday, he was cruel, cold and forceful. And he was serious.

"This way we'll both be happy," He buried his head in between her neck and shoulder. "You can't, you can't,," She whimpered. Tears formed in her green eyes. "That sort of thing is something you share with someone you love, I can't…,"

"…How about you look at reality before you answer," He sat up and looked into her eyes again. "An hourly or regular job won't be able to help you, It'll take an entire lifetime to pay me off,"

"But this is,"

"What about your future family, they'll have to carry on your debt, do you want such a burden on them, how do you think you got into this predicament," Yuri grew silent. Aizen grabbed her wrist and shoved them above her head.

"It hurts!,"

"From the sound of it, you're a virgin, you've been saving yourself is that right?," She flinched and turned her head away, she still couldn't feel her legs. Aizen's perfect smile appeared on his face. He pushed Yuri's legs open and sat himself between them. "The bed is soaking wet Yuri," She blushed as he hiked up her dress and stared down at her underwear. He hooked his fingers on the panties and slowly pulled them off. _'I can't believe I'm letting him do this to me, please move!'_

"Your so beautiful down here too, Yuri," She threw her head back when he inserted his finger. She yelped louder this time. "I'm sorry, I forgot, I must be gentle with you," His movements began but they were slow. She felt heat escape from her.

"Please…this feels weird,"

"It's all new to you, you'll enjoy it soon," He whispered. Aizen leaned over her, his finger never stopping it's movements.

He pressed his lips against hers gently. Yuri felt his tongue quickly probed her lips. She felt her mouth open and let him inside. Yuri jolted when Aizen added another finger. She pulled away from the kiss. "Stop! It hurts,"

"If your not prepared it'll hurt much worse, so do be still so we both can enjoy it," He whispered in her ear. Aizen pulled out his fingers all together and his pulled down the top of her dress. Her breast sprung free and he didn't hesitate to surround her bud with his lips. Yuri let out a moan, he pulled it with his lips and then his teeth. "Ah…," Yuri quickly pressed her lips together. _'Was that me?,'_

"I see, I've already found your sweet spot," Aizen chuckled. "Let it out, it feels good doesn't it?,"

"…No," She whimpered. Aizen's grip on her hands were still firm. "We don't have mutual feelings, it's not supposed to feel like this,"

Aizen licked his lips. He used his free hand and pulled her legs around his waist. Without an warning she felt Aizen slip himself inside her heat.

She arched her back and ball a fist. "No don't! It hurts! Take it out..Ah! Hah! It's ripping me apart!," He soon started to thrust into her small frame. He breathed into her neck. "Yuri…," He let go of her hands and pushed her legs up higher, forcing her knees to her head.

He looked down at her terrified expression, his face held the same smile on his face. He was enjoying this at her expense, he was getting something out of her, and he was having fun. Aizen leaned over and gave her a gentle open mouth kiss.

Yuri gripped his sleeves and cried under him. Her cries echoed throughout the room until he was done.

After Aizen was done with her, Yuri sat up on the bed. She held her dress to her naked body. Aizen pulled his white shirt on and adjusted his pants. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to her. "Yuri…," He reached his hand out to her but she flinched and moved away from him. "Please…No more…Don't touch," She whimpered. He stopped and pulled his hand away. Aizen buttoned up his shirt and turned away from her. "I'm going out for a while, I won't be back until later, think about my offer, you can either be a maid your entire life and get nowhere…or you can be mine," He said before walking out of the room. Yuri felt tears falling down her cheeks. _'He just…,' _She began to sob into her dress.

Aizen walked down the hall with that smile still on his face. "Well, you seem happy, What deal did you make with her?," "Is that your business Gin,"

"I'm just interested," He shrugged.

"I gave her two options, if she doesn't pick one by tonight, I'll pick for her," He said.

"Wow, your being really cold to her, don't forget she's not her father,"

"I know, if she was I would have killed her by now," He walked away. Gin watched him leave and smiled.

Yuri carefully chopped pieces of meat on the cutting board with an emotionless face. She hadn't gotten a chance to take a nap because she couldn't sleep. She put the pieces of meat in a bowl and stared at it for a while.

"Aizen will be back soon, you should be finishing up his dinner," She turned to Tousen and she nodded.

"I'm sorry," She muttered and turned the stove on. Tousen just watched the slow moving girl.

Later that night Aizen walked into his room to find Yuri pouring his tea into his cup. "Ah, your meal smells wonderful," He said. Shocked at his sudden presence in the room, Yuri dropped the tea cup and it fell to the ground, shattering. "Um…We - welcome home, I'll clean it up right away," He watched her reach for a piece of glass but she brought her hand back. Yuri watched the blood drip from her finger. Aizen leaned over to her and she moved away in a knee jerking reaction. "…You cut yourself didn't you?," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand over to look it over. "No, it's fine," She shook under his touch. Even when he was gentle with her hands. "I-I have to pick up the glass,"

"Don't worry about it, I'll pick it up," He said still holding her hand. Yuri gasped when he put her finger in his mouth. "You don't have to do that," She said. He ignored her and kept going. He pulled her finger from his mouth. After he started to pick up the glass. Yuri watched him. It was strange it was like he was a different person again. He was kind and gentle now but later he would turn cold and hard.

"Thank you," She whispered. He looked at her. Aizen's phone ran and he walked over to the trash can. He dumped the ice and pulled out his cell phone from his phone. "Hello,"

Aizen walked over the large window on his room. Out of the window you could see the city's lights shining. It was a beautiful sight. Aizen leaned against the window.

"Don't worry about it, then just quickly throw her int_o_ the sex industry and collect her money," Yuri twitched andgripped her apron. "Don't worry about it, she'll resist at first, but she'll begin selling her body as if nothing," There it was, he was cold again. He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Aizen walked over to his table where his meal had been placed. He took off the metal cover of is plate. The aroma of the meat made his mouth water. He grabbed his fork and picked up the slice of meat and put it in his mouth. "Delicious," Yuri stood looking at the ground.

After he finished eating, Yuri took his plate and forks and put them on the cart. "Yuri, have you made your decision," She bit her bottom lip and turned to Aizen he was still seated at his table.

"It's not hard right? If you become mine, you're debt will be paid quickly, don't you agree?,"

"That's not something to be decided on so easily," She blurted out. The room grew quite for a few minutes before she spoke "But...I'll…I'll give you my body, but you can't have my heart," Aizen felt his smiled slowly disappear and he stood from his seat. "Interesting, since you made the right choice I'll give you a reward," He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Yuri blushed and he touched her lips. "Now...Let's get rid of this shall we," Yuri turned to Aizen pulling her dress up exposing her panties. "What?! What are you doing?!," She shouted.

"You won't need this, since your not a maid anymore, correct,"

"So, what will I wear?! I don't have any other clothes,"

"I'll take you out shopping,"

"Shopping?,"

"Why not, since you'll be mine, you can't just wear rags right," She just looked at him. He pulled the skirt and it made a ripping sound. Yuri blushed when it came off. "Please stooop, I can just take it off," She whined.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri wore a plain white strapped dress, she sat in the car with Aizen quietly but, she was still very tense around him. She didn't know what could change his mood. He just drove the car silently with her in the passenger seat. He was taking her to buy clothes just like he said he would. She balled her hands up and nervously looked up at him and quickly looked away. He smiled, "Do you have something to say? Yuri," She shook her head and stayed silent. "I see, well, we're here," Aizen drove into the parking lot of a incredible building and it was tall. Once he parked the car, he got out first and Yuri took off her seat belt. Aizen opened her door and held his hand out. Yuri looked at him and hesitated before taking it. Aizen smiled at her and brought her closer to him. "Don't be so nervous Yuri," He said her name sweetly again. Aizen let her go and she took a step back. "Follow me, and stay close," He instructed. She simply nodded and followed him inside the building.

Inside were stores, bars and, casino's. He took her to a store with a lot of pretty dresses in the window. "What's your dress size?,"

"Um…oh it's two," Aizen turned to a woman.

"Excuse me, could you bring me every dress in a the store in a size two," Yuri looked up at him. "Every dress? Aizen-sama," Yuri asked. He turned her around by her shoulders took her into another large room. A dressing room, with many mirrors. "Aizen-sama, I don't need to try every dress on," She said.

"Don't worry, you won't I'll just buy them all," Yuri turned to him. "Um…That's not necessary! I won't wear that many,"

"I should provide for you, right? Won't you like that Yuri,"

Yuri looked at the floor. "No, I don't-,"

Two men pulled in a cart of dresses into the room. They were beautiful, pink ones, sky blues one, and floral patterned ones.

The men walked out of the room. "Now, pick one you want, any dress," He said.

"Aizen-sama, please listen to me," He suddenly grabbed her chin roughly and faced her to the mirror. "…How about I help you undress,"

"N-no don't, we're in a store for goodness sake," She said shutting her eyes tightly. He grabbed her dress and began to tear it off. "Aizen-sama! Please, don't,"

"Don't be so nervous, I've already seen you," He said calmly. His lips touched her ears and she shivered. "I've seen every part of your body," He gently cupped her breast. She flinched and tried moving away but he was behind her and holding her. She pressed her lips together and kept her eyes shut. She felt his touches suddenly disappear. Yuri turned around to Aizen who had walked over to a seat against the wall. He watched the nervous girl and smirked again. "Why don't you try something on?," He said. He was watching her every move. She felt her face heat up and she slowly covered her breast with her hands, he was teasing her, he was going to watch her undress and dress every time she picked a dress. She walked over to the dress rack and looked for a dress to put on quickly. She glanced at Aizen for a second and their eyes locked. Yuri grabbed whatever she had her hand on. It was a strapless pink dress with beautiful flower patterns like a kimono. Aizen smiled once she put it on and stood from his seat. He grabbed her wrist and lifted her arms up. "You look amazing Yuri, why don't you look at yourself," She looked into the mirror. The dress was indeed beautiful. Aizen let her hands go and she noticed it felt a bit heavy inspecting her wrist, there was a beautiful bracelet with a flower on it on her. It looked really expensive.

"Now then, shall we go?," He was at the door of the dressing room with his hand out for her to take. Yuri hesitated at first but then she walked over and grabbed his hand.

They sat in the lobby of the building. Aizen held a cup in his hand and sat on the soft couch with Yuri next to him. "This is a place for adults, since you don't drink how about I let you play," He said. This place was huge, the casino had many people in it. Even though she knew a thing or two about gambling she didn't like it or play it. "No thank you, how could I possibly? But, if I may ask where are we?,"

"This is called the Shinjuku Club,"

"Um…Aizen-sama," He turned to her. "For the clothes, thank you," Aizen stared at her and felt himself smile. "Would you join me for a quick lunch?," He leaned in closer to her and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He opened his mouth to say something but was soon interrupted.

"Aizen-sama!," She looked up at a man wearing a suit with black hair, he was a bit older and his eyes were black. He looked at Yuri before continuing his conversation with Aizen. "I haven't seen you in Shinjuku in a very long time,"

"It's nice to see you too," He told the man but his voice was dull and emotionless. "Who might you be?," He looked at Yuri. She smiled. "My name is…um…,"

"You can call her Kimi," He said. Yuri just bowed from her sit. "It's nice to meet you," The man smiled and his cheeks turned red. "Your very beautiful,"

"Indeed, she is,"

"Are you a friend of your's Aizen-sama," She blushed and pressed her lips together. "That…is,"

"She belongs to me," He simply said. Yuri blushed when he pressed his lips to her ear. "I-I see, well Sakumo, prepare us of room,"

"Right away Aizen-sama," He said and hurried off. Yuri blushed. _'A room?'_ "So, you must be the famous Sosuke Aizen," Another man walked over and this one was taller, he was also a bit older. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he had a cigarette in his mouth.

"You're the man behind the shady work of the Shinjuku?," He asked. Aizen looked up at him. "I'm not sure what you mean," Aizen said taking a sip from his cup. The man looked down at Aizen with hatred in his eyes. "Don't mess with me with you low life," He took his cigarette from his mouth and burn a spot on the couch right next to Aizen's head. Yuri, worried stood up. Aizen and the man watched her. "Um…Excuse me, that's dangerous, Aizen-sama could-," He swung his arm and back handed her. Yuri fell on her side, a mark was on her face and a small drop of blood came from the corner of her mouth. Two works rush over to her. Aizen's eye's narrowed, everyone in the lobby watched them. A cup shatted and in a flash the mans face slammed onto the glass table in front of them. He screamed out in pain as the shards of glass pierced his face. "I'm sorry, I think I didn't restrain myself enough," Yuri held her hand over he mouth as did some other people in the room.

"**You-You bastard!**," Aizen walked to Yuri and held his hand out. She looked up at him and took it. "If you don't mind me asking, just who are?," The man's eye widen and looked up at Aizen. "Sir, this is someone from the Sion district," Aizen looked down at the man. "Let's go Kimi," He said and walked her away from the scene. "We'll be going up to the rooms," He said to the workers as they began to clean and escort the man out.

Yuri sat on the spacious bed. Aizen had a warm towel in his hand and gentle held it to her red cheek. "Does it hurt?,"

She smiled, even though it kind of hurts to. "I'm okay, really, it feels better, thank you very much," She stammered. "Would you like a drink," He stood from the bed. "I, don't really drink," She said to him. He just turned to the phone next to the bed. "Yes, I would like a light dinner for me and my guest this evening," He looked over at Yuri who was looking out the window of the building. "And several bottles of red wine, make one a burgundy," He smirked and hung up the phone.

Yuri squeezed the towel out from any remaining drips and put it in the hamper. Yuri opened the door and a worker was pouring red wine into two glasses. Aizen sat in a chair, he looked up at Yuri. She walked out of the bathroom and toward her chair, slowly sitting down. "Will that be all Aizen-sama?," He asked. Aizen nodded and the man walked out of the room. "Please eat Yuri, you must be hungry," She was, starving actually, she hadn't eaten since the night before. On her plates were a salad and a medium sized steak. She looked up as Aizen took a sip of wine before taking a bit of his meal. She glanced at the glass. "Is it really okay to have this," He nodded and she grabbed the glass, she looked inside before taking a small sip. "Yuri," She looked up. "I've been pondering something for a bit,"

"Yes," She asked and took a bigger sip from her glass. "Why did you step in between me and that man,?,"

Yuri looked up at him. "That's easy…,"

"Hm?," Her face showed a hint of redness as she continued to take bigger sips from her glass. Aizen smirked and stood from his chair and grabbed the bottle and poured more into her glass. "I didn't want him to hurt you…, He seemed really dangerous so…,"

She continued to drink from the glass. "Why would you do something like that?," He asked and watched her. "That's because…Aizen-sama, was kind to me," He raised an eyebrow. "So you consider me a gentle owner? Yuri?," She nodded and the redness intensified in her face. "I see you have a very low tolerance for alcohol," She pouted and frowned a bit. "Aizen-sama, I'm a bit tired," She whispered. He smiled and stood up from his chair. Yuri felt her body being picked up. Aizen walked over to the bed and laid her down in the middle. He crawled over her and caressed her cheek. "Don't fall asleep now, Yuri," He whispered he turned her head and licked her ear. She moaned and he slowly pulled her dress up, he spread her legs open with his knee and got in-between them. Her dress fell back and exposed her legs. Aizen touched her thigh gently.

She closed her eyes and moaned when he kissed her neck and sucked on it. Aizen heard her give a small giggled and he sat up and looked at her face. "Oh? What's so funny?," He whispered.

"Aizen-sama? Are you only doing this, to get back at my father, he's dead you know," She said his smile dropped for a few seconds. "I know," He whispered and opened her mouth with his thumb and inserted his tongue. Yuri tensed up at first and relaxed quickly when his tongue began to dance with hers. Yuri moaned into the kiss and he pulled her dress up to her belly button, her white panties were showing now. He skillfully unbuttoned his shirt with one hands and opened it. Yuri felt his hands working to remove her dress which he finally did. He looked down at her flawless body as only her underwear kept him away from her being entirely exposed, with ease he took off her bra and panties. Aizen walked over to the table and grabbed his glass of wine and began to pour it from her breast to her belly button. He leaned down and dragged his tongue over her body, from her belly button to the space between her breast. She moaned out loud. "I'll make you feel good today Yuri," She smiled.

Aizen sat her up and let her drink every drop from his glass, drops of it fell from the corner of her mouth and he licked it up. He placed it next to the phone. She fell back with a sigh. He spread her legs open and she moaned loudly in the room when he suddenly inserted a finger. "A-Aizen-sama! It feels…good,"

"Better then the night we did it?," He asked. "Yes…Really good," She panted as his finger began to move. Her core had gotten hot and wet, Aizen was quickly able to add another finger into her. She moaned when two fingers started to send waves through her body. Yuri arched her back off the bed and moaned loudly. Aizen had added his tongue to her clit. His fingers had picked up pace and she was enjoying every thrust inside her body. Yuri gripped the bed sheets and threw her head back, saliva fell from the corner of her mouth and her eyes widen. "Are you coming Yuri?,"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!, Aizen-sama! I'm-Coming!," She screamed before her liquid dripped out of her. Her body relaxed and sat up on the bed. Yuri, still dizzy, tried catching her breathe. She felt herself suddenly beginning to stretch out. Aizen had inserted himself inside her. "Yuri hold your legs open," He instructed and she did. "Good just like that, don't let them go," He ordered. Aizen began to thrust inside of her. The room was filled with her moans and the sound of his member entering her over and over again. "Aizen-sama!," She called out. Aizen kissed and nipped at her neck. "You really are sensitive Yuri," He whispered into her ear seductively. Yuri opened her mouth and Aizen kissed her. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat. Strands of her blonde hair stuck to her face. Aizen's breathing began to become uneven and his pace picked up quickly.

Yuri dug her nails into his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She scream out his name once more before he came inside her. Aizen held up her head and kissed her forehead. "Yuri, who said you could let go of you legs, Again,"

Aizen pulled her off the bed and faced her to the room's large window that looked over the city. Yuri put her hands against the glass and Aizen pushed her down. Her face still red, you could hardly tell if she was blushing or not. "A-Aizen-sama…This is embarrassing what if some sees-Aaahh!," She gasped when he entered her heated core. Yuri loudly moaned his name over and over again as his thrust became violent and rough. "Aizen-sama, my body…I'm going to come soon," She managed to say. "Come Yuri," He gripped her waist and his thrust continued roughly, stroking her spot repeatedly. "Aizen-sama! It's no good I can't hold it!," She screamed. He chuckled and lifted her up in the air with her legs open. Aizen thrusted into her again. Yuri felt her climax approaching and she moaned loudly when she felt her liquids shot out of her and onto the window Aizen's release shot onto her abdomen Yuri looked at herself in her reflection. _'My face, my body...'_ Aizen felt her body relax against his chest, he let her legs touch the floor and he took her to the bed. Aizen covered her up with the blanket and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He grabbed the phone from his table and dialed a number.

"...Gin, there's someone I want you to bring to me,"

The next morning, Aizen stood over Yuri. "Come, Dear Yuri, it can't be that bad," Aizen said. "I-it is…I'll never touch alcohol again," She whispered under her pillow, holding her head, her hang over was awful. He chuckled and sat on the bed. "Can't we just stay here until it goes away?,"

"I don't see why not, but then I you'll have to do your best like last night when we get back," Yuri blushed. She remembered only pieces of last night, they were big pieces but she could remember it clearly. _'I guess that's why I'm naked,' _She whispered to herself. "D-did you get me drunk on purpose?," She asked.

Aizen smirked. "Of course not, you drank more than I did, from a cup anyway," She groaned under the pillow because she knew he was lying. "I'll definitely never touch it again,"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after Aizen and Yuri's outgoing at the Shinjuku club. Aizen stared at several man in front of his car. "So, your Aizen," A man stood in the center, he was rather short and older, with grey hair. "Indeed I am," He said. Yuri squeezed Aizen's hand. "You must be his new lover, Kimi," The man glared at Yuri._ 'New lover?'_

"So, are you going to keep up with this interrogation, or can we leave?," He said. The man said nothing. Aizen just held a small smirk on his face. "Grab the girl," The older man said. A man behind Yuri walked closer to her. She grabbed onto Aizen's arm. "If you touch her…," The subordinate stopped and Aizen turned to him, his smirked was gone and his face was emotionless. "I'll have to kill you," He stated, a man ran towards Aizen while he wasn't looking. "You bastard!," He had pulled a small knife out from his jacket pocket. Yuri gasped "Aizen-sama!," Aizen made a fist and swung it up and hit him in his stomach. The man's eyes turned white and blood fell from his mouth and he fell to the ground. "H-He's only one man how much trouble can he be?!," The short man shouted. "Forget him, just grab the girl!," They all rushed in at once.

A voice spoke up from behind the men surrounding them. "That's no good," Yuri smiled when Gin appeared and grabbed a man by his arm and held it behind his back. "We came to pick you guys up and it turns out you got surrounded by some low-class felons," Tousen kicked someone aside with one swing of his leg. The older man growled and looked at one of his subordinates'. The man nodded and quickly threw himself at Aizen and it sent him back a few feet, which caused him to let go of Yuri. The older man grabbed her put his arm around her neck. Yuri gasped for air when his thick arms tighten around her neck.

"The lot of you, get on your knees before I cut her," He said pulling a knife to her neck. Yuri flinched and looked away from it. "You first Aizen," Aizen stared at him for a minute before he slowly started to get on his knee. "No don't, Sosuke!," Aizen stopped and stood up. "Yuri…Stop it-,"

"Please don't do something like that!," She shouted, Aizen looked up at her, once their eyes locked he felt something snap inside him. _'Sosuke, she called my name'_

"Shut up," The older man shouted and pointed the knife towards her throat. "Leave them alone," She shouted at the man holding her captive. In a flash Aizen grabbed his wrist. "How long are you going to keep touching her?," His voice was full of anger and his eyes were dull. "Let her go, I'll have to break your wrist," His grip tighten and he looked around for his subordinates' but they were all on the ground. Yuri felt his grip loose and heard him howling in pain. "You! You pulled it, you pulled my arm out of it's socket!," He shouted. Aizen ignored the man shouting and held onto Yuri. "Say it again," He said.

"Hm?," She looked up at Aizen and she blushed he had a very happy look on his face. "You said my name, say it again," He kissed her forcefully on her lips. Yuri moaned. "So-Sosuke…there's people watching-," She tried to push him away but he kept kissing her. "I love the way you say it, say it again,"

"Sosuke-," He licked the rim of her ear and bit her ear lobe.

"Ah! Sosuke," Aizen looked down at her and she blushed. This was the first time Aizen was losing composure. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss. She moaned weakly and he bit her bottom lip. "Sosuke…,"

"Again,"

"Ah- Sosuke…," He pulled away, angry, that he wasn't at all satisfied as he held her. Gin whistled, "Let's go home, Yuri," He said. She nodded and followed him into the car Gin and Tousen drove.

Grimmjow leaned against the sofa with his feet on the coffee table. "Where's Aizen?" He asked as Gin walked in. "Ah, he's playing Yuri," He said.

"Hmp, I thought he would have gotten rid of her by now," He scoffed. "Seems like Gin's pick in women really does get work effectively," Ulquiorra said.

Yuri weakly looked up at Aizen. "I can't anymore…," She whimpered. "I'm so tired Aizen-sama,"

"That won't do," He said lifting her legs up and towards her head. "We've got so much time and I can't seem to stop getting turned on, what about you Yuri," He said and pushed himself inside her. Yuri moaned loudly and gripped his forearms.

"That Yuri, she's a special one," Gin said. "How do you figure?," Tousen asked.

"If she an make Aizen fight for her then she's special,"

"True, he's not the kind of man who would come if his woman is in danger," Grimmjow pointed out.

Aizen pulled the blanket over Yuri. Yuri looked up at Aizen who was putting his clothes back on. "How do you feel Yuri?,"

"…Tired," She said.

Aizen chuckled and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you leaving again?," She asked sitting up covering her upper body. "Yes, I have something to attend to," He said rummaging through his dresser drawers. "Oh," Aizen turned to the girl and walked over to the bed, he cupped her cheek. "Why do you look so disappointed Yuri," He smirked. She blushed and waved her hands in front of her. "I'm not…It's just," She stopped and looked away. "It's fine you won't be bored, you're free to roam around the mansion if you like,"

She just watched him stand up and finish putting his clothes on. "I'll see you a bit later Yuri," He said kissing her forehead and walking out of the room. Yuri's face turned red and she touched her forehead.

Later that day, Aizen was sitting in a large chair with another man, he was a older man. "Aizen-sama, I do have some information for you," The man pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a silver lighter. "What kind of information?,"

"Well it will please you if that's what your asking, " He smiled. "You seem confident in your information," The man chuckled. "Well there's a charity going on for Karakura town tonight,"

"So I've heard,"

"I know you were invited, so why don't you go?,"

"I have no business there at the moment," He stated. "Oh…but you do now," Aizen raised an eyebrow and rested his head on his hand. "Because _**they**_ will be there, every last one of them," Aizen's lips formed a very sinister smile. "Is that so?,"

"Mmm…Oh, and you'll have to bring a date, you must not go to it alone," The man inserted quickly. Aizen's eyes widen a bit and he blinked and sighed. "It seems I have the perfect person to attend this with me,"

Yuri read through a book standing on top of a large bookshelf, wearing a short sky blue dress with her blonde hair pulled back into a braid with a blue ribbon tying her hair at the bottom of the braid. She was surprised herself when she was able to climb up the bookshelf. There were books piled on top of the shelves she wanted to badly read. It had been an hour or two and she had not really anyone to talk to besides Gin and all he wanted to talk about was her and Aizen's sex life. _'Nosy fox,' _She said to herself. She closed the book and placed it in a pile with her other books on top of the bookshelves. The large door to the library opened with a low creak sound. "There she is, Oh, Yuri you have a visitor," She turned to see Aizen walking in with a two decorated boxes in his arms. Yuri leaned over the bookshelf and quickly lost her balance. "Ah!," She fell to the ground below with a loud thud. With an embarrassing blush she looked up at Aizen who was smiling down at her and she giggled. "Welcome back," She said.

"A charity event?," She questioned sitting at Aizen's table with him in the dining room. "Yes, I would love for you to accompany me so I could introduce you to my friends," Yuri smiled and clasped her hands together. "I don't mind! It sounds fun," She said. "Good,"

"But I don't have a dress for that sort of event," Aizen pushed the box he had under his arm towards her. "You'll wear this," He said standing from his seat. "Um…Okay,"

"Be ready by 7 tonight," He said as he walked out of the room. Yuri picked up the box and stood from her seat as well. Yuri sighed she was beginning to become nervous.

"Gin send someone to help Yuri get dressed tonight," Gin looked up at him. "Alright, you seem rather excited about this event," Gin stated seeing that Aizen hadn't dropped his smile since he walked into the mansion. "Well, I'm looking forward to how it will go,"

Yuri looked up at the Clock as it chimed lowly. It was already six. Yuri slowly slide from the bed and away from her books. The door slammed open, Yuri jumped as she turned to three girls walking inside. Yuri watched them. "Um…Can I help you?," She asked. They all wore white outfits in many different styles. They turned to her.

"This is the girl who belongs to Aizen-sama?," She had long greenish hard and violet eyes. "Seems like it, she's a pretty thing," The other one said, she was tall and had dark skin with brown hair and bright green eyes. "Tsk, she's cute alright, but can she survive here is the question," The third was a bit shorter and she had short raven colored hair and two different color eyes, one blue and the other a pale orange color. "M-My name is Yuri, it's nice to meet you," Yuri said. Her nervousness didn't go away at all after the presence of these three. "Hm, nice to meet you, my names Sun-Sun," Sun-Sun turned and pointed to the dark skinned girl with green eyes. "This is Mila-Rosa and the little one over there is names Apache,"

"What was that?," Apache snapped. "Well, we're here on orders, so let's get ready,"

"Orders?," Yuri gave Mila-Rosa a look. "Your going to the charity event with Aizen-sama, he ordered us to help you get dressed for the occasion," Yuri smiled. "Oh, Thank you all so very much,"

"She's so nice…," Apache whispered with her tone showing a hint of disgust.

Yuri sat in front of the mirror, Mila-Rosa gently brushed her long blonde hair behind her. "Wow, the dress is very pretty," Sun-Sun whispered over the open box with Apache crouching next to it. "Oh there's a flower clip too,"

"Hey!," Mila-Rose shouted startling the girls in the room. "Am I going to be doing all the work!?,"

"Your fine, just keep doing her hair, Apache and I will do the rest," Mila-Rose's eyes brow twitch as she continued to brush Yuri's hair. _'I'm scared,' _She said to herself.

Aizen wore a white jacket over a pearl white shirt and white pants. Around his neck was a wine colored ascot. His hair was neatly pulled back to his regular hair style with a single strand over his face.

"Well don't you look nice," Gin said waling from the front door with Tousen behind him. "Are you ready?," Aizen asked Gin. "Of course, aren't we waiting for your arm candy," He teased. "Arm candy?," Aizen looked at him. "Oops, you look upset,"

"Here comes Yuri," Tousen said. They looked up at the door, Yuri was walking with Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Apache behind her. "Well, you look very beautiful Yuri," Gin stated. "Thank you," She blushed as she stared up at Aizen. "…My, Yuri, your very beautiful," He touched her cheek gently.

Some of her hair framed her face and the rest was curly, a big white color flower was placed in her hair that was flowing behind her, her long earrings spun with every move she made, her cleavage was exposed a bit. Her dress was a lavender rose color and it sparkled a bit, it was long and it had a slit in the middle that went up to her thigh, her legs exposed and her white shoes that matched her white gloves. Aizen's hand touched her waist. "Shall we go?,"

"We're ready," Apache stated. "Ah? Everyone's going?," She asked. "Of course," Sun-Sun said. Yuri smiled, at least she wouldn't be alone. They got in the car and Aizen looked down at Yuri who was smiling to her face. "What's on your mind?," He asked. "Hm, this is the first time I've wore make-up and such a pretty dress, I feel like a princess," She admitted with a shy smile. Aizen leaned closer to her lips. "You really are beautiful Yuri," She felt him push on her body. "A-Aizen-sama…Hold on…We're in the car, with Gin and Tousen," She whispered. "Is that a problem?," He asked. "Ye-yes, a big one," She said. Aizen cupped her face and she felt his lips touch hers and he wasted no time letting his tongue explore her mouth. Aizen grabbed her wrist and held him up. "Aizen-sama, stop it," Yuri whispered. Aizen left her lips and began to trail butterfly kisses to her neck and she felt his beginning to sucks on her sensitive spot. "Aizen-sama, stop it, that'll leave marks," He stopped and sat up as Gin called out to him. "Aizen, don't you think you'll mess up Yuri's pretty dress fooling around back there?," Aizen chuckled. "It seems we've been caught," Yuri held her hand over her heart. _'Thank goodness,' _She said to herself.

The large mansion was filled with people , they were all dressed in formal attire. Yuri held onto Aizen's arm as they enter a large ball room. Most of the people inside were eating or talking. When Aizen and Yuri entered the room, everyone began staring at the two. Yuri felt uneasy as she walked down the stairs. Aizen walked her to the center of the room. _'This place is very big,'_ She looked around as the room was beautifully decorated. "Ah, Aizen you made it," A man with pick hair said. He turned to a man walking towards him. "Szayelaporro," The man's eyes landed on Yuri. "Who are you?," He asked. "My name is Kimi, Nice to meet you,"

"Kimi…? You are very beautiful," She smiled at him. "Is she with you Aizen?,"

"Yes, she belongs to me," Aizen pulled Yuri close and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Szayelaporro is the one who made the _drink_ for me," Knowing the drink to which he was referring to, Yuri slipped away from him. "I'm going to the refreshments," She said hurrying off, Aizen just watched her walk away.

Music played and she watched several couples doing the waltz on the large ballroom floor. A plate fell and she looked over to see an older man drop his plate. She hurried over to him. "I'm okay, I think I'm just a little tired is all," He said. Yuri pulled a chair out from an empty table. "Here, please rest here,"

"Why, thank you miss," He sat on the soft chair and let out a sigh of relief. "My, how beautiful,"

"Thank you, do you need anything?,"

"No I'm fine now, but thank you for your kindness," The music stopped and the couples clapped as did the people watching. "Don't you want to dance?,"

"I'm not really much of a dancer," she admitted with a smile. "Ah, don't worry about that you should just have fun,"

An older couple walked over to them. "Mr. Sato? Are you having a little get together over here without me?,"

Sato chuckled. "no this young lady helped me when I nearly fell over,"

"Ah, and who might you be?," He asked. "My name is, Kimi,"

"Mind if we join?," The older woman asked.

"Of course, I'll get you a chair," She said.

Gin smiled as he watch Yuri sit a table filled with young and older people. "What the hell is she doing?," Grimmjow asked watching Yuri. "She' sitting at a table with a bunch of old geezers,"

"Well those aren't just some old geezers," Gin walked over to Aizen who was engaged in another conversation with two young women he whispered in his ear. Aizen looked up at the table Yuri was seated in. This made him smile, he excused himself from the women and walked away. _'Maybe this girl really is good for something' _Gin said to himself.

"Hello everyone, may I join you?," Yuri felt Aizen lean on the back of her chair. She blushed and turned to him.

"My, Aizen, is this beautiful young lady with you?," A woman asked.

"Indeed she is,"

"I was just getting ready to take her home with me," Sato said. "I could use a helpful hand around the house with me getting older and all,"

"Well she is very helpful at home as well," Yuri's face heated up. _'He's teasing me again,'_

"She's delightful, I would love for you two to come to our tea party that's coming up,"

"I see, I'd very much like that, will you excuse us, I haven't had Yuri to myself all night," He smiled. "Please, Yuri enjoy yourself,"

"Thank you, Have a nice day," She said standing up from the table and bowing.

The music began again and Aizen walked her to her dance floor. "Yuri, you certainly are extraordinary," He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her on the ball floor. "I'm not sure I understand," She looked up at him. "You have befriended a powerful man,"

"I did?,"

"You did, later tonight, I'll give you a reward," He whispered in her ear. "It's n-not necessary," She blushed. "Oh? Are you scared?,"

"N-no," She lied. Aizen chuckled and suddenly kissed her. Yuri blushed and pulled away. "Aizen-sama people will stare,"

"Then, we'll give them a show,"

"No….Not here," She whispered. "Your so bashful Yuri," He pulled away just as the music ended. "I'm going to chat with an old friend, I'll see you a bit a later," With that he walked away.

Yuri's face was still red. She walked off the ball room floor and grabbed a cup of water. Someone bumped into her arm and she nearly dropped her water.

"I'm sorry," She turned to the man and they both stared into each other eyes he was fairly tall. He looked about her age and he had spiky orange hair with brown hair and peach skin. "I-it's okay," She said. Yuri blushed and looked away. "You didn't spill anything did you?,"

"N-no it's fine, nothing spilled, thank you," She said. He smiled at him. "…My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"It's nice to meet you, my name is…Kimi," She said and clenched her cup a little. "Ichigo! Let's go we're supposed to meet up with Orihime and Uryu!," A short black hair girl came over and dragged him away. Yuri just watched him disappear in the crowd and she smiled.

The party was over and Yuri sat in the car with Aizen as they were driven back home. "Did you enjoy yourself Yuri,"

"Yes, I've never been somewhere like that before, it was exciting, thank you so much,"

"I see…Now would you like your reward?,"

"No, Aizen-sama, it's really okay, I don't need that," She whispered. Trying to hold back her blushed face. Aizen chuckled. "Alright, but I won't hold back next time," He said grabbing her hand and kissing it gently.


End file.
